Rosario Iron
by CrimsonFucker4455
Summary: What if Tony Stark and Pepper Pots got married and had a child, but had to go into hiding? Follow the story of Tsukune Aono/Alex James Stark as he follows in his father's footsteps and becomes the warrior in Iron, only, in the Yokai world? Tsukune X massive Harem
1. Son Plus A Vampire

Rosario + Iron

 **AN: I owe you guys an explanation, don't I? Well, I was reading a few fanfics and an idea popped into my head, 'What if Tsukune Aono was Pepper Pots Stark and Tony Stark's child?' I've had this idea in my head for a while since I've read LordxSesshomaru's take on it. So, to put it in the Heath Leger Joker's words, "Here we, go."**

 **I do not own either the Rosario + Vampire or Ironman licenses or stories, if I did, the likes of this story wouldn't be made.**

 **Let's get started!**

"What's up?": Normal Speak

'Why did this happen?': Thoughts

" _Coming right up!_ ": Robotic Speak

" **Prepare to die!** ": Yokai Speak and Thoughts

" _ **Learn your place!**_ ": Powerful Yokai Speak and Thoughts

Chapter 1: Son + A Vampire

Tsukune sighed, how did he fuck it up? How could he have fucked up his exams? His parents would have his head when they heard the news. Tsukune looked to the front of the class and placed his head on his desk, then sighed. Some of the other males looked at him with either envy, or pity. Tsukune was got out of his desk and went over to his school friends, all of whom were males. You see, Tsukune Aono was the son of Tony and Pepper Stark, Tsukune's real name was Alex James Stark, but they had to change it when they came over to Japan. Tony and Pepper also had to change their names for safety reasons.

Tsukune walked out of the classroom intent on getting home and getting the news out of the way. Tsukune/Alex lived in America for the first two years of his life, before the Stark family had to go into hiding. In the two years he was in America, he was handled by both his parents and the Avengers as well. Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America had been the strongest in his memories, since he saw them more than the others. But he was too young to remember why they left America.

Tsukune walked into his house and saw his mom sipping drink of Pepsi and Rum, "Hey mom," Tsukune said.

Pepper turned to Tsukune and said, "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here this early?" and took a light sip of her drink.

Tsukune cleared his throat and said, "I have something to tell you and dad, where is he?"

Pepper's eyes widened and she said, "He's at work right now, I'll call him."

She raised up her sleeve and pressed down on a bracelet, then said, "Tony Stark."

"Hey Pepper, what's going on? Why are you calling me?" came Tony's voice from the bracelet.

"Tsukune has something to tell us, right honey?" Pepper asked.

She swiped the bracelet to the screen on the wall and Tony's face appeared.

"Hey sport, how'd the testing go?" Tony asked.

Tsukune shifted around uncomfortably and said, "That's the thing dad," Tsukune said and took a breath, "I flunked the entrance exams to the school you guys wanted me to go to."

Pepper's jaw dropped and Tony's eyes widened, "What do you mean you failed, Alex?" Pepper asked.

Tsukune sighed and said, "As I implied, I failed the test, horribly. Like twenty-four out of one hundred failed."

Pepper placed her head in her hands and sighed, while Tony shook his head, "There's always next year sport." He said.

"Thanks dad," Tsukune said.

"I'll be home in a few hours, I still need to get work done." Tony said and the call cut off.

Tsukune walked out of the living room and his mother did the same. Tsukune went to his room and Pepper went to the bathroom for headache pills, she was gonna need them.

Tsukune went into his room and the lights automatically came on, " _Good afternoon sir, how did the testing go?_ " Came Jarvis's voice from the computer on his desk.

"Terribly, I'm just gonna get a bit of rest, Jarvis. Can you cut the lights?" Tsukune asked.

" _Of course sir._ " Jarvis said and the lights turned off. Tsukune was asleep a few seconds later. He was awoken by a squeal of delight two hours later. Tsukune put on casual clothes and went to where the noise was.

"The hell's going on in here?" Tsukune asked, then was immediately tackled by his mother.

"Alex! Great news!" Pepper cried, "Your father found you a new school!"

Tony seemed to look cocky as he adjusted his tie. Tsukune looked to the dining table and saw a pamphlet. He picked it up and asked, "Yokai Academy? What kind of nonsense is that?"

Tsukune looked to his father and asked, "Where in Kami's name did you find this exactly?"

Tony then explained while he was coming home, he ran into a drunken priest who happened to drop it. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at the happening and asked, "What if it is an enemy of yours who hid himself or herself from you?"

But his parents were too engrossed by their supposed good luck to even care at that point.

"At least you won't have to wait another year to try again." Pepper said happily, that annoyed Tsukune to no end and he just went with it.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The bus to Yokai Academy drove down the road as Tsukune sighed unhappily, he couldn't help but feel paranoid about what the school was. Was it a joke? What would it be like? Many questions and thoughts went through Tsukune's head as the bus drove.

He was knocked from his thoughts when the driver said, "Hey, kid,"

Tsukune looked to the front and asked, "Yes sir?"

"You a student enrolling at Yokai?" The driver asked.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and said, "If I wasn't on this bus, I wouldn't be going to the school. So why don't you put two and two together, dipshit."

The driver laughed gruffly and said, "Well, you better prepare yourself, because Yokai," Then he turned slightly and Tsukune saw that his eye was glowing, "Is a scary school."

Tsukune couldn't help but grin at the cheesiness of it all. The bus came to a stop by a scarecrow and the driver said, "This is your stop kid."

Tsukune grabbed up his luggage and got off, then immediately wanted to get back on. The place reeked of a power that Tsukune couldn't describe, it was powerful, yet engulfing. Tsukune had to take deep breaths to keep himself from having a panic attack, something he inherited from his father. Tsukune turned to the bus driver and said, "Are you sure we're at the right stop? This doesn't look normal."

The doors closed and the driver said, "Good luck, Alex Stark. You'll need it." Then he drove away into a tunnel of sorts.

Tsukune looked to where the bus went and shook his head, were all the adults he knew either stupid or oblivious, besides his parents? Wait, how did the driver know his true name?!

Tsukune turned around and began to walk down a path to… some place. As Tsukune walked he felt his paranoia creep up on him again. Then he heard flapping in the air and quickly shot his head up to see, "Just me, a bat, whee!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Tsukune's head and he face palmed, why did he think there would be enemies of his father here? Tsukune then heard a bike pedaling and was rammed into from the back. Of all the things to hit him, it had to be a bike?

He and the person that hit him went flying and they rolled for a good while till the rolling stopped. Tsukune rubbed his head and asked, "Did someone just run me over?"

He felt his other hand go onto something soft and the person moaned. He could tell it was female, but he looked up. What he saw was beautiful, the person was a girl with bubblegum pink hair, beautiful tender lips, and a soft voice. He realized where his hand was and blushed, so did she as she grabbed his arm. He quickly tried to remove his hand from her thigh and only made it go further into her skirt.

Tsukune jumped back and quickly said, "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Ah" the girl said, "You're bleeding!"

He looked confused until her felt a wet patch on his head. He said, "Don't worry, I can't feel anything." But she pulled out a handkerchief and began to dab at the wound. As she was about to fold it up, she caught a whiff of it and said, "Oh, this scent."

'Scent?' Tsukune thought and smelt her perfume, which made him blush. She grabbed his jaw with both hands and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire."

She bit down on Tsukune's neck and began to suck his blood and he paled.

If Blade found out about this, he'd mount Tsukune's head on his wall, the girl's too. Her eyes widened and she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you! You just smelled so good!"

"The hell's wrong with you?!" Tsukune yelled, "You fucking bit me!"

She began to look depressed and Tsukune began to regret what he did, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Tsukune said.

This perked her up and she began to pick up her stuff. She saw the letter of acceptance form the school and asked, "Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yep, got the form and everything, "Tsukune said, then asked, "Mind if I know your name?"

"Not at all," The girl said and bowed saying, "My name is Moka Akashiya, what is yours?"

"The name's Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said.

"That's a nice name." Moka said happily.

The two of them walked to the school and somehow disappeared from each other's sights during the walk.

 **LATER IN THE DAY**

Tsukune found his way to the classroom, and was shocked when he went inside, around 85% of the teens in the class were females. He found his seat and saw many females eye him like a piece of meat, especially one that looked like a delinquent. The teacher came into the room and Tsukune was surprised, the teacher was female and she looked to be in her early thirties, or late twenties.

"Alright everyone!" the teacher said, "Welcome to Yokai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuku Nokonome."

Tsukune paid no attention to the teacher till she said, "Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune nodded in agreement, then his eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate.

'A school for monsters?! That's insane!' Tsukune thought to himself and he tried to get his breathing under control.

"So for that reason alone," Shizuku said, "The first rule of Yokai Academy is that you can't tell anyone your true form."

She was about to go into the other rules when the door slammed open, everyone turned to the door and saw a pink haired girl breathing heavily, "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost after the entrance ceremony." She said and Tsukune recognized the voice.

"It's fine, just find a seat." Shizuku said.

The monster women began to glare at Moka and she saw Tsukune in one of the seats, "Oh my gosh! Tsukune!" Moka cried and embraced her friend, gaining everyone's attention.

"EHHHHH?!" all of them cried and looked to where the male and female were hugging.

The delinquent girl growled and thought, 'Pinky needs to be put down a few notches.'

After class, Tsukune and Moka were walking down the hall, more correctly, Moka was dragging Tsukune and he was going along with her. Moka and Tsukune explored Yokai Academy while the other female students glared at Moka. Tsukune probably knew why they were glaring at her, but decided not to talk about it.

The two of them ended up at a drink machine outside, Moka and Tsukune put money into the machine and got their drinks. Their hands touched and they looked at each other, blushing when they saw their faces up close, "Oh Tsukune," Moka said, "You're so funny."

She patted him on the shoulder, only the pat might've well been a punch from The Hulk, because he went flying into the wall. Tsukune pulled himself out of the wall and bushed himself off. The two of them went over to a bench and sat down on it. Tsukune had a can of Pepsi Max while Moka had a can of tomato juice. They lightly talked for a bit until they heard, "You must be the son of Tony Stark,"

The both of them turned to the voice and saw that it was the delinquent girl from their class, "Saiza Komiya's my name, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked Saiza.

"Don't you know the student you are with is the son of Tony Stark?" Saiza said, which made Tsukune pale considerably, how the fuck did she know about his father?!

"E-even if I was who you say I am, how do I know you aren't just making crap up?" Tsukune asked.

Saiza looked at him and said, "Mrs. Stark's achievements are well known not only in the world of humans, but Yokai as well."

Saiza grinned and walked up to Tsukune and said, "I even know that your father got married to his secretary, imagine what will happen if the tabloids got a hold of that little tidbit of info."

Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and said, "We're having fun right now! Leave us be!" and dragged him off. Saiza grinned and said, "I've got you in my sights Alex, and I am not letting go."

Moka and Tsukune made their way to the roof and Moka said, "That was sure scary, wasn't it?"

Tsukune shook his head and said, "I've seen scarier from my parents."

Tsukune looked to Moka and asked, "Why are you staying with me, there has got to be other girls or guys you could be with."

"Not true!" Moka said, "They just don't have the same feeling you have, and…"

"And?" Tsukune asked.

Moka cupped her face and said, "Besides, you're blood tastes so good!" which made Tsukune face palm, "The fragrance, the texture, the taste, everything is just perfect!"

"Moka, that makes me seem just like a meal ticket. That is just insulting Moka." Tsukune said.

Moka didn't listen and said, "Mind if I have another sip of your blood Tsukune-kun, please?"

Tsukune looked at her and said, "You can, but let me ask you something first."

"Okay then?" Moka asked.

Tsukune looked at her and asked, "You said that you were a vampire right? You don't look it though, why is that?"

Moka opened up her jacket and showed a necklace of sorts, and a tiny bit of her cleavage.

Tsukune blushed and asked, "W-w-what am I supposed to be looking at Moka?"

"You see the cross on my neck?" Moka asked and Tsukune nodded, "This is a rosary, it seals my powers away and can't be removed. I've tried with everything, it won't budge. If it somehow gets taken off, I become a more powerful vampire."

'That explains a few things,' Tsukune thought and felt Moka grab onto him.

"Sorry Tsukune, I want to feed." Moka said and bit down. Tsukune felt weird this time, like he was being transported to nirvana. Moka biting down and drinking his blood felt oddly good for some reason. All too soon, Moka retracted her fangs and licked her lips, "That tasted really good, thank you Tsukune." Moka said and blushed.

Tsukune was about to say he was welcome, when he saw a more powerful version of Moka in his sights, and it freaked him out.

"I gotta go Moka, see ya!" Tsukune said and ran to the door.

Moka looked to the door confused and thought, 'Did I do something wrong?'

Tsukune found his bags and got to the front of the school, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Tsukune thought to himself, 'I'm probably gonna be killed if I stay here.'

As he gave Yokai Academy one last look, he saw a familiar pink haired girl rush up to him, "DON'T GO!" Moka yelled as Tsukune turned to her.

"I think it'll be safer if I stay at a human school Moka, please try to-" Tsukune said, then was rushed by Moka begging him to stay. She grabbed his bag and it turned into a tug of war between them. Moka stopped pulling and said, "Please, don't go. Humans are the worst!"

This drove a nail into Tsukune's heart and she continued with, "Just because I believed in monsters and Akashi meant that everyone made fun of me." Moka was now crying, but she wiped her tears away and said, "But when I met you Tsukune-kun, it didn't matter, you were my first friend ever."

Tsukune remained silent and then said, "What if I was one of those human you hated Moka?"

"W-what?" Moka stuttered.

"I'm a human Moka, the only reason I'm here is because of a major mix-up!" Tsukune said and Moka inched away from him.

"I-it can't be true, you can't be human!" Moka said shakily.

Tsukune walked a few steps backward and said, "You know what's funny, Moka?"

Moka looked confused as Tsukune filled her in on what he meant, "You're judging me the same way the other humans judged you, you're no better than them."

That realization hit Moka like a bag of bricks and she fell to her knees crying. Tsukune felt bad, but turned away and ran.

Tsukune ran for a good few minutes until he could no longer hear Moka. He slowed down to a slow jog, and thought to himself. 'The hell's wrong with me?' Tsukune thought to himself. He continued with his jog having an internal conflict with himself, when he heard Moka scream.

'Oh goddamn it!' Tsukune thought to himself and was about to go towards her scream, only for him to worry what she might do to him if she saw him again. Tsukune threw his worry to the wind and went for Moka.

 **MOKA POV**

Why did this have to happen? I only wanted a friend. Tsukune was my only friend and I drove him off. I sobbed for a moment, then went after him. He was quick though, he somehow managed to vanish from sight and I couldn't find him, which worried me.

"Moka Akashiya," came Saiza's voice. I turned to where the voice came from and saw her coming from behind a tree.

I gave a glare to Saiza and said, "Out of the way Saiza, I need to find Tsukune!"

She laughed coldly and said, "You're looking for him too? Too bad you'll be dead before you find him!" She grabbed me by my collar and lobbed me into a tree. I began to see spots along my vision and groaned in pain.

Cut to the present, I was covered in slobber by her tongue and bruised, but not broken.

" **Come on Akashiya-san, show me your Yokai form!** " The girl turned orc said.

"I can't, it's against school rules!" I said, then thought, 'I can't remove it normally anyway.'

As Saiza was about to attack me again, a rock hit her in the back of the head as we both heard, "Hey! Shit-for-brains!" IT WAS TSUKUNE!

Saiza turned around and grinned, " **Nice to see that you showed up Alex-sama, I'll take care of this girl, then we can have our fun.** "

Tsukune readied himself and said, "You'll have to take me instead!"

Both of us remained silent, then Saiza laughed and said, " **A human?! Taking me on?! That's rich!** "

Tsukune raised his fists and I called to him, "Tsukune-kun, run! Saiza's an orc!"

Tsukune lightly laughed and said, "You think that scares me? Try going through my mother when she's in motherly fury mode!"

Saiza lunged for Tsukune and swiped at him, knocking him away and making him bounce like a ragdoll. Saiza laughed and said, " **Hold tight honey, I'll take care of miss prim and proper, then we can have our fun!** "

As Tsukune heard that, he looked scared and painfully got up. He limped over to me, then hugged me saying, "Moka, I'm sorry!" and he threw me down a cliff. I was unsure why he did that until I heard his screams of pain.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" I yelled and tried to stop myself from sliding down the cliff, to no avail.

I landed on the ground under the cliff and heard trees breaking as Tsukune came flying from the cliff and landed with a crash on the ground.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" I yelled and rushed over to him. I got to him and saw that he was very injured, but was still able to move all of his parts.

 **TSUKUNE POV**

Pain, that is all I felt. I heard a muffled voice and knew that it was Moka's, she was crying. I stirred back to consciousness and looked at her, then said, "Stop crying Moka, it hurts me to see you like that."

She buried her face into my chest and yelled the word idiot over and over again. Saiza came from the cliff and growled, can't the bitch just stay away?

I thought I grabbed her shoulder and tried to get up, but we heard a snapping noise and we both looked to the rosary in my hand, "No way," Moka said, "The Rosary came off."

As soon as it came off, I felt a power rise in Moka, like a tidal wave washed over me. She changed in size a little, her bust increased a bit and she got a bit curvier, looking a lot more beautiful in my personal opinion. Her hair turned from pink to silver and her eyes turned to crimson red.

" **N-no way, she can't be an S class Super Monster. A vampire**!" Saiza said.

Moka looked at me and said to me, " _ **I'll deal with you later.**_ " And got up.

Saiza shook her head and said, " **If I take down an S class monster, everyone will respect me!** "

The new Moka looked bored as Saiza was pepping herself up, " _ **You quite done yet, weakling?**_ " Moka asked coldly.

Saiza rushed Moka and swung at her, only for Moka to block it and ask, " _ **Is that it**_ **?** "

" **What?! That was my full strength!** " Saiza said as Moka cracked her neck.

" _ **It's time that trash like you,**_ " Moka said, " _ **LEARNED YOUR PLACE!**_ " and she pulled a perfect roundhouse kick, smashing her foot into Saiza's head. Saiza went flying and slammed into the Cliffside as Moka walked back over to me. I got up on shaky legs and she looked somewhat stunned, " _ **You are able to stand after being assaulted by an orc? What kind of human are you?**_ " she asked.

I said shakily, "Someone who actually gives a damn about staying alive."

Moka smirked and was about to take her rosary back, until I saw Saiza get up and say, " **You think I'll just let you win that easily?** "

She dropped something and it shattered as gas came from it. "MOKA! GET BACK!" I yelled and she turned, only to get sent flying. I looked over to Moka and saw her get back up with difficulty. I turned back to Saiza and saw that she was now two times bigger and stronger then last time. I looked to the thing she dropped and paled, it was a vial for the Goblin Serum. How in the hell did she get the Serum?!

She rushed for Moka and she dodged Saiza's attacks, but only by a few centimeters.

I watched the fight in horror, it was like two titans battling to the death. Moka was more powerful, though was getting her ass kicked hard. It got really intense when Moka looked to about finish the fight, only for Saiza to even the odds.

I was starting to panic, Moka was slowing down and Saiza was just getting faster. Then, Saiza landed a hit on Moka, and wailed on her. Moka was somehow knocked unconscious and I put my hands in a prayer fashion and thought, 'Please, if there is anyone out there, lend me your strength!'

" _I might be able to help, sir._ " Came a robotic female voice from somewhere.

I looked around and the voice said, " _Your bracelet, sir._ "

I rolled up my right sleeve and saw the DA Bracelet my dad gave me, then asked "How the hell is this gonna help me?"

" _Raise it to the sky for a few seconds, I'll come to you._ " The female voice said.

I wanted to say that the idea was stupid, but what choice did I have? Moka was gonna die unless I helped her! He raised his arm and said, "Please, help me!"

She remained silent for a second, then said, " _Emergency Signal found, bringing your suit to you now._ "

"Wait, MY suit?" I asked.

"Your father made it in case you were in a life or death situation, for better or for worse." She said.

 **MEANWHILE**

In the outskirts of Los Angeles, inside a storage room the suit made for Alex activated and was taken to the launch platform. The suit began to give out information on her user.

" _Destination, Japan, distance of flight, estimated at around 5520 miles, estimated time it will take to get to the destination, four minutes. User in dire circumstances, activating thrusters._ "

The roof of the storage room opened and the suit shot out of the Launch Hatch.

The hatch closed and the Stark Logo was on it.

The suit grabbed a lot of attention with the Pedestrians, since it has been around a good ten to fifteen years since anyone had seen Ironman, though they only caught a glimpse of it before it vanished from their sights.

While the suit was over the ocean, the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier caught sight of the suit.

"Commander Fury, we have something." One of the agents on the ship said.

Nick Fury walked over to the screen and pulled it up on one of the larger screens to take a closer look. He couldn't help but smirk, this was the break he needed to get Stark back onboard with the Avengers.

"Sir, the suit just hit a sonic boom!" Another agent said and nick looked back to the screen to see the suit had vanished.

 **WITH TONY AND PEPPER**

Pepper threw Tony onto the bed and got on top of him, "It's been a long while since we've been able to do this, hasn't it?" Pepper asked.

"It has, been ten whole years since we were by ourselves." Tony said and grinned.

" _Sir, we have a problem._ " Jarvis said, only to have Tony say, "Yeah, kind of busy Jarvis, call me back tomorrow."

Jarvis remained silent and then said, " _Yes sir._ "

Tony and Pepper were lost to each other and let the afternoon's activities run rampant.

 **BACK WITH TSUKUNE**

Tsukune was beginning to worry, help hadn't arrived yet, and if Moka didn't get help-

" _I'm here!_ " came the voice and he saw a suit appear from the tunnel, it opened up and locked around him.

Tsukune was covered from head to toe in the armor, it was colored green and black, though it was slimmer and sleeker then his father's armor. " _Good afternoon sir,_ " she said, " _My name is Aiko._ "

"Aiko, I beg of you, I need to help Moka! She'll die if I don't!" Tsukune said franticly.

" _Your suit comes equipped with Repulsor Beams for offensive, and an Energy Shield for defensive. You also have the ability of flight in this suit._ " Aiko said.

"That's it?! All I have is a shield and Repulsor Beams?!" Tsukune said worriedly.

" _Your father also made an energy sword meant for close quarters combat, thought he never tested it._ " Aiko said nonchalantly.

'So I have a sword, Repulsor Beams, and an Energy Shield, give me SOME hope dad.' Tsukune thought.

" _On the flipside though, your suit drains a lot slower then his suits. It drains around 250% slower then his suits._ " Aiko said, as if she heard his thoughts.

Tsukune heard Saiza laugh triumphantly and was about to crush Moka's head, "We can go over diagnostics later!" Tsukune said and launched towards Saiza, unevenly though since he rolled when he landed.

"I get the feeling dad had the same problem the first time around too." Tsukune said to himself, getting up and grabbing Saiza's attention.

" **Ah Alex, nice of you to join us.** " Saiza said and grinned.

Tsukune raised his hand and a beam shot from it, hitting Saiza in the chest making her kneel.

" **What the hell!?** " Saiza cried, " **I'm supposed to be more powerful then an S Class super monster! So how the hell did a tiny beam like that hurt me?!** "

"That is the beauty of this armor," Tsukune said, "My armor was made by my dad, for me and me alone. It rivals his own in many ways."

Moka began to stir and Saiza began to walk towards Tsukune, " **So,** " Saiza said then asked, " **What are you, Ironman Jr?** "

Tsukune giggled and said, "Nothing as lame as that, I'm the Iron Samurai!" and pulled out his energy sword.

Moka and Saiza remained silent, then Saiza began to laugh, " **The Iron Samurai? A stupid name that'll go on your grave!** " she said and rushed him.

Tsukune used the thrusters in his armor to jump over her and he dodged her attack. Saiza tried this a few more times and got no hits on him, making her angry, " **FIGHT LIKE A MAN, COWARD!** " she yelled and readied herself for another attack.

"Fight? You?" Tsukune asked, then said, "Oh please, it'll be slaughter."

Tsukune then rushed Saiza and slashed her with his sword, making a large gash on her chest.

Saiza screamed in pain and shrunk back, " **P-p-please, let me go! I'm sorry I attacked you two!** " Saiza said and shrunk into herself.

Tsukune shook his head and knocked her unconscious, making sure this time she was down. 'Even though she inhaled the Goblin Serum, she's still a little girl' Tsukune thought to himself and went over to the now awake Moka.

" _ **I'm surprised you managed to beat her in her altered form, you have many mysteries about you Mr. Stark.**_ " Moka said.

Tsukune sighed and said, "I'm not even gonna ask how the hell you know my family name, or how the hell you are still moving."

Moka picked up the rosary and said, " _ **Try to keep my other half safe while I'm asleep, I can't save myself if I'm dead.**_ " Then she snapped the rosary back onto its chain. Tsukune caught her and smiled, 'Looks like I'm staying after all.' He thought.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Moka was taken to the school's infirmary for her well-being, and was passed with flying colors. Tsukune was walking down the pathway to the school from the dorms, then he heard, "Hey Tsukune!"

He turned and saw Moka run up to him and said, "Good morning Moka, how are you feeling?"

Moka blushed and said, "A bit better," she got closer to him and said, "I missed out on breakfast today, mind if I have some of your blood?"

Tsukune sighed and said, "Sure." Then opened his collar and exposed his neck.

As Moka was about to bite down for a meal, the both of them heard, "Moka-san, Tsukune-san,"

The both of them turned to the voice and saw Saiza walking up to them. Moka began to glare at her and she asked, "What are you doing here Saiza?"

Saiza kicked the ground, then bowed deeply and said, "I'm sorry for my actions yesterday."

"EHHHH?!" Moka cried and Tsukune's eyes widened.

"I treated you both like crap, and I want to apologize for what I did." Saiza said, then swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "I also want to offer you my friendship."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Why?"

"I want to make amends with the two of you, besides, the teens of this school are vicious." Saiza said, shuttering a bit.

"Okay, we'll be your friends." Tsukune said.

Moka didn't like that so she bit down hard on Tsukune's neck, making him cry out in pain.

 **MEANWHILE**

Tony made his way to his office, he got halfway there when he ran into someone and they dropped a package. They picked up everything else and left it there on the ground. Tony picked it up and got to his office and went to his office.

He opened the package and saw that it was a tablet of sorts. The tablet turned on and Nick Fury's face appeared on the screen.

"Nick Fury, been too long my friend." Tony said and moved the call to the screen in front of him.

"We have a problem Stark." Nick said.

 **CHAPTER 1: DONE!**

 **Sweet! Finally got it done! To all those wondering, this will be a massive harem story. I have the whole story already in my head and am ready to write it out. Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, my procrastination caught up with me. I will be working on both To Love Ru: Restart and this story, and only these two.**

 **Until next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	2. Iron and a Succubus

Rosario + Iron

 **Crimson: So, Chapter 2 is here already?**

 **Lala: Looks like it.**

 **Tsukune: Hopefully mom won't flip her shit when she hears what happened to the suit.**

 **Crimson: *Screams* The hell are you two doing here?! You two are characters in the stories!**

 **Lala: I made a multiverse tool for us to make it here.**

 **Crimson: Shouldn't Rito be here with you?**

 **Lala: Rito is trying to appease Mikado-sensei for her not being with him yet.**

 **Crimson: … Can either of you do the disclaimer?**

 **Lala: I'll do it, CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either Rosario + Vampire or Ironman in its stories or licenses.**

 **Crimson: Let's get this show on the road!**

"What's up?": Normal Speak

'Why did I let him go?': Thoughts

" _How may I assist you?_ ": Robotic Speak

" **Weakling!** ": Yokai Speak and Thoughts

" _ **How do you think you can win?**_ ": Powerful Yokai Speak and Thoughts

Chapter 2: Iron and a Succubus

Tony woke up on the couch at 2 in the morning, he couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering back to the conversations he had with Nick Fury and Pepper.

 **FLASHBACK**

"We have a problem Stark." Nick said.

"Oh do we now Fury? Last time I checked, I distinctly said that your problems are none of my concern anymore." Tony said with a bit of bite in his words.

"There has been a new threat on the horizon, an evil growing. We need your help!" Nick said.

Tony laughed and asked, "You're joking right? I've been out of the game for my entire parenthood, I'm not gonna throw my family into that kind of risk! Pepper made me put away all the suits, I'm not going back into one!"

" _Sir, if I may?_ " Jarvis asked.

"What is it Jarvis?" Tony asked.

" _The Epsilon suit you made has been activated._ " Jarvis said.

Tony's eyes widened and he asked, "Does Pepper know?"

" _She saw the Los Angeles news, she was downright furious._ " Jarvis said.

Tony placed his head in his hands and Nick said, "Tony, what is the Epsilon suit?"

Tony looked at Nick's face on the screen and said, "It's my son's suit. If you want the next generation of Ironman, look for my son. Though he won't go with you willingly, I should know, he gained his mother's temper."

Tony then ended the call and placed his head in his hands, why did his mistakes of the past have to come back up and kick him in the balls? His office video screen then came up with another call, it was from Pepper.

Tony sighed, he might as well get this out of the way, "Accept caller." Tony said and his wife's face came up, Jarvis was right, she was furious.

"Tony," came her voice from the screen.

"Yes Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Do you know why I'm calling you?" Pepper asked.

"I do." Tony said.

"I only have one question for you, the hell were you thinking?!" Pepper yelled at him, "Why the hell did you summon one of your suits?!"

Tony raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I didn't summon the Epsilon suit."

Pepper looked even angrier and said, "You didn't summon it, really Tony! You made the promise that you'd place all the suits in storage and never pull them out!"

"I didn't pull any suits out," Tony started, but was interrupted by Pepper saying, "If you didn't pull any of your suits out, THEN WHY THE HELL WAS A SUIT OF IRON FLYING ACROSS THE CITY OF LOS ANGELES?!"

Tony looked to Pepper and said, "The suit wasn't for me, it was for someone in the family that was in danger."

"Danger?! Tony, my parents are dead, your parents are dead! I nor you are in any danger, so who the hell is…" Pepper started to say, then paled, "Oh please no, please Tony, tell me you didn't.

"The Epsilon suit is our son's suit." Tony said without missing a beat.

To say Pepper was in motherly fury was an understatement, because she came down on Tony like a bag of bricks, "YOU MADE A SUIT FOR OUR SON?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Tony looked at pepper and said, "The suit would only activate if certain conditions are met."

Pepper put her head in her hands and asked, "What are the conditions Tony?"

"The suit would only activate if the user had a higher pulse, a faster heartbeat, along with a few other things that I may or may not have forgotten. The main one being the user being in a life or death situation." Tony said calmly.

"A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION?! Tony, he's at a Boarding school! What kind of danger would he be in for the suit to activate?!" Pepper yelled.

"I don't know Pepper," Tony said, "The suit activated and I hope the AI I put in it will guide him to the right way."

"Tony," Pepper said, a vein popping out of the side of her head, "You said AI, you made another version of Ultron?!"

"No!" Tony yelled, "She is nothing like Ultron! I made it sure that she couldn't take control of the suit."

"She? Tony, what do you mean by that?" Pepper asked.

"I put a female AI into the suit, since he's had a strong affinity towards women, even when he was younger, I decided to give him a female AI." Tony said, lightly smiling.

"You still are in trouble with me and you will be punished for disobeying me, and for making another AI without my knowledge." Pepper said coldly.

"I will never live down Ultron, will I?" Tony asked.

"Nope, till the day you die I will remind you of your fuckups." Pepper said coldly.

 **MEANWHILE WITH TSUKUNE**

There was a loud deafening beeping noise coming from his alarm clock. He groaned and threw the pillow over his head. A few minutes later, he slammed his hand into the snooze button and sighed in relief as the beeping noise stopped. He threw the pillow off his head and got up. The door to his room slammed open and he heard, "Come on you bastard! Fight me like a man!"

He turned and growled at who was in his room, the local 'School Bully' had come to pay him a visit. "The fuck do you want?" Tsukune growled and pulled off his clothes.

The 'Bully' began to berate him for hogging both Moka and Saiza to himself, and Tsukune was getting fed up with this prick. As soon as he took off his pants, the 'Bully' looked down and growled, Tsukune shook his head and said, "Get the fuck out, prick!"

The 'Bully' was about to attack Tsukune when he heard a metallic growling, he looked behind him and saw a robotic dog behind him. "Who is this mutt?" The 'Bully' said and was about to get rid of it, only for the dog to grab his leg and throw him out of the room. The 'Bully' screamed bloody murder and ran back into his room.

" _Pussy,_ " Aiko said, " _Barely worth sinking my teeth into him._ "

"I could agree with you on that Aiko-chan." Tsukune said as he put on his uniform. Aiko shook her head and went over to his bed, then laid down on Tsukune's bed.

Tsukune left the room and closed the door. To all those wondering, the dog was Aiko in relaxation form. Tsukune adjusted his tie as he walked down the path to school. Tsukune then heard the males behind him cry out in joy, Moka had arrived. A few of the males went nuts when they saw Moka and rushed her, only for her to slip by them and grab onto Tsukune's arm, "Good morning Tsukune!" Moka said happily.

"Hey Moka," Tsukune said happily, "How are you?"

"I'm good, though we should hurry up, we don't want to be late to school!" Moka said and dragged him along.

The males cried out in agony as they saw their idol walk passed them and into the arms of another male. "Hey you two," came Saiza's voice as she came from the female dorms, "How are you this morning?"

The both of them turned and saw Saiza walking towards them, "We're doing fine Saiza," Tsukune said, seeing Moka glare at Saiza, "Shall we head out?" he asked.

"Let's go." Saiza said and began walking towards the school with her two friends. It was unknown to either girls or Tsukune that they were being watched by another female. She growled and vanished.

Tsukune, Moka and Saiza were walking towards the school, both Moka and Saiza nodded and said, "Tsukune-kun,"

He turned to them and asked, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Moka asked, "With you being the only human here, we just thought that if you had any problems you could come to either one of us."

"We care for you Alex," Saiza said, "and we don't want to see you running out on us."

Tsukune smiled and said, "Come on, you'd think I'd leave you two to the wolves? I'd strike myself down before that happens."

"Oh Tsukune-kun," Moka said, getting closer to him," Thank you."

Saiza saw what Moka was gonna do and grabbed the back of her collar and stopped her from biting Tsukune's neck. The Moka and Saiza got into an argument and Tsukune was forced to break it up. Moka finally bit down on his neck and drank his blood, sending Tsukune running after she was done. They tried to keep up with him, only for him to vanish into thin air.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Tsukune held the side of his neck and said, "Damn that girl is thirsty, she uses me as a juice box whenever she is hungry!"

He then heard a female cry out in pain, he turned to where the noise came from and saw a female with cyan hair and large breasts. 'Holy shit! Look at those knockers!' He thought to himself.

"Please," the girl said softly, "Help me."

He immediately went over to her and asked, "Are you alright?" and helped her up.

"Now I am," She said, then smashed her breasts into his chest, "My body has always been frail, and these boobs don't help the matter." Her voice was getting all the more sultry and seductive as Tsukune listened, a warning sigh in his mind.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm Kurumu Korono, and I know you Tsukune Aono." Kurumu said and grinned.

"Let me guess," Tsukune said, "Because of the Saiza Fight?"

"That, and you sit next to me in class." Kurumu said calmly.

Tsukune wracked his head and remembered seeing a cyan haired girl in the class and connected the dots. "Hey Tsukune," Kurumu said, "Look into my eyes."

Tsukune did so, then quickly let go of her and took off. Kurumu caught herself and was stunned, how in the hell had he broken free of the charm?! She chased after Tsukune only to find him gone, she'd have to dig around for info on this boy, no one gives Kurumu the slip!

 **BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**

Tsukune entered through the door and saw Moka and Saiza chatting lightly, their heads turned to him as they saw him enter the room and they waved him over to them. Tsukune got over to his desk and Shizuku walked in, "Alright everyone, get seated!" she said in her normal voice.

The lesson started like normal, until she started talking about the Avengers. She pulled up photos and said, "Aono-kun, can you tell me who these humans are when I show the photos?"

"Sure sensei." Tsukune said.

Shizuku held up a photo of a man in a Red, Blue, and Black suit and he said, "The Amazing Spiderman, New York's protector."

She showed the photos of the old Avengers, then began to show new people in the photos, "I'm sorry sensei, I don't know those Avengers." Tsukune said.

There were five in total, Mother America, Captain America's adopted daughter. Little Spider, Spiderman and Spiderwoman's daughter. Falcon Blade, adopted Daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow. Eria, Daughter of Thor and Jane Foster. Young Hulk, Daughter of Hulk and She-Hulk.

Tsukune shuttered as he remembered how powerful Hulk was, to have a woman tame him was an achievement in itself. Tsukune then saw Kurumu look at him oddly, and looked away from her. After class, Moka and Saiza escorted him outside and began bombarding him with questions. He tried to answer all of them, but had to leave some out of the loop. After the girls were done asking questions, they heard some other female yell, "Tsukune-kun!" and burry his face in her cleavage.

Both Moka and Saiza turned to the woman and growled, her cup size was bigger than either of theirs. Tsukune was being suffocated and tried in vain to remove the troublesome girl. Saiza then forcefully removed Kurumu from Tsukune and said to her, "The fuck do you want girlie?"

Kurumu tried to get out of Saiza's grasp, only for Saiza to grip more tightly. "I just wanted to say hello to my savior!" Kurumu quickly said.

Saiza looked to Tsukune who was being nursed by Moka and asked Tsukune, "Did you do anything to 'save' her?"

Tsukune shook his head and said, "I think she tried to mind-rape me when I helped her, I had a minor migraine when I came to my senses."

Kurumu paled and saw Moka look a lot angrier and Saiza gain an insane smile as she dropped Kurumu. Saiza looked to Moka and asked, "Want to take care of her, or do you want me to?"

Before either of them could do anything, Tsukune put his hands on their shoulders and said, "Shouldn't we at least hear her out before you two attack her?" Both of them looked at Tsukune and sighed, "Fine." Both of them said.

Tsukune then turned to Kurumu and held his hand out to her, "Come on Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said then asked, "Why did you try to charm me?"

Kurumu then accepted help from Tsukune and explained why she did what she did, her entire race was on the verge of extinction and there were only a few succubi left in the world. So she needed to make a harem of men and women to find a potential mate that would have her children. Tsukune then poked a hole through her plan saying that she wouldn't find her love that way, she actually needed to give a damn about her mate and care for him. Kurumu's world was thrown for a loop and she remained silent for the longest time, then asked if she could be with them. The girls didn't want her being with Tsukune, but Tsukune agreed and said to keep her desires in check.

Half an hour later, Moka, Kurumu, Saiza, and Tsukune went to gym. The moment he got out of the changing room, he felt that something was wrong. He heard screaming coming from the changing room and recognized the voices, "MOKA! SAIZA! KURUMU!" Tsukune yelled and pounded on the door to the female changing room. The door cracked open and Tsukune rushed in, the girls in the room were either loopy, or unconscious, yet Moka, Kurumu and Saiza weren't in there.

He rushed out of the room and the males began to swarm the door. "AIKO!" Tsukune yelled, "I NEED YOU!"

" _Yes sir?_ " Aiko said, " _Shall I bring the suit around?_ "

"Yes, activate the Sonar Radar!" Tsukune said franticly.

Aiko rushed up to him in dog form and turned into the suit. It clamped around him and the suit activated. "Where are they Aiko?" Tsukune asked.

" _Found them, the suit will guide you to where they are._ " Aiko said.

'This better not be like Siri.' Tsukune said.

 **WITH THE GIRLS**

The girls woke up and tried to move, only to find their movement restricted. The girls struggled with their bindings and then heard laughing. The three of them looked forward and saw two Minotaur and a Satyr. The Satyr looked to be in control of these two and grinned, "Looks like our guests are awake." He said calmly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Saiza yelled angrily, slamming her whole bodyweight against the wall, only to be electrically stunned.

"My name is unimportant, just know that you three are now mine to toy with." The satyr said with cold satisfaction.

"You think we'll just lay down and do what you say?!" Kurumu said angrily.

"I think you will, or you won't like the outcome," The Satyr said and snapped his fingers, the two Minotaur cracked their necks and steam shot from their noses. Saiza tried everything to get out of the bindings and was thwarted each time.

Just as the Satyr was about to touch Moka, the roof caved inwards and a green suit of iron landed in the room. Everyone turned to the suit and the girls yelled, "TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune grinned and said, "You know it is rude to force girls to do what you want, shithead."

The Minotaurs rushed Tsukune and he used the suit's thrusters to jump over them, only the landing was not so perfect. As soon as he landed, he rolled and slammed into the wall, "I have got to start training with the suit." Tsukune said painfully.

The Minotaurs turned around and rushed him again, this time hitting him and sending him flying. "TSUKUNE!" the girls cried as they saw him fly into another wall.

One of the Minotaurs picked up Tsukune and looked like he was gonna flatten his head, his hands were covering Tsukune's head and applying force as the suit's helmet slowly caved inward. Tsukune groaned in pain and the Satyr giggled as he said, "Looks like Ironman Jr is gonna be taking a dirt nap, too bad that he didn't save his girls."

Tsukune said something that no one picked up on and the Minotaur loosened its grip, Tsukune said, "My name's not Ironman Jr, IT'S THE IRON SAMURAI!" and he grabbed the Minotaur's arms and shot two Repulsor Beams into his arms, shattering the bones. The Minotaur roared in anger as he dropped Tsukune and looked at his now useless arms.

Tsukune activated his Energy Sword and slashed at the Minotaur, making it scream in pain. Tsukune knocked out both Minotaurs and didn't see the Satyr anywhere, until he heard Saiza yell, "ALEX! BEHIND YOU!"

He ducked and felt a powerful kick fly over his head. He quickly turned around and the Sword was knocked from his hands by the Satyr. It tackled into him and tried to move him, only for him to move nowhere. Tsukune picked him up by the throat and lobbed him into the wall behind the Satyr. He smashed into the wall and Tsukune heard a few bones crack and break, the landing wasn't any better because the Satyr landed on his side and broke his wrist, elbow, and shoulder blade. The Satyr cried out in pain and began to sob, throwing Tsukune off guard. "Please, don't hurt me!" The Satyr cried, "I was only forced to do it out of fear, please! Mercy!"

Tsukune growled and picked up the Satyr by the throat and said to him, "If I ever see you pull this shit again, I'll not hesitate but to cut your manhood off, understood?"

The Satyr nodded so fast it was a miracle that his head didn't snap off. Tsukune dropped the piss-scared Yokai and he scurried away. Tsukune turned to his female friends and broke their restraints, the girls latched onto him and sobbed as they were comforted by Tsukune.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Tsukune was walking alone to school and he could understand why, the girls were scared to even come out of their rooms without anyone with them. As he walked to school, he was thinking to himself about his suit, it was good, but he could do better.

He felt a pair of breasts slam into him and he heard, "Kurumu-chan! Back off!"

Kurumu let go and he turned around to see Saiza and Moka with annoyed faces. Kurumu on the other hand was ecstatic and holding a basket of cookies. "Here Tsukune-san!" Kurumu said, "These are for you!"

Tsukune took the basket and began to eat one, "What's the occasion Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"You remember when I said I needed to find my destined one?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I do?" Tsukune said, not liking where this was going.

"I've decided that you are my destined one!" Kurumu said and latched onto him.

The other girls let out their womanly fury and rushed Kurumu, as Tsukune fainted from shock.

If this was his life now, what the hell would the future hold?!

 **MEANWHILE**

"So," Came a deep female voice, "The son of the world famous Tony Stark is here at this school?"

"Yes Kuyo-sama," a tall male said, silver fluid dripping from his mouth. He was bowing to the woman in the room.

The woman grinned and said, "How do you think Stark will react when his son's body is deposited in front of his own tower?"

"Probably scream to the heavens and swear revenge? Do you think it is a good idea to kill him Kuyo-sama?" The male asked.

The female looked at him and said, "Maybe Kai, maybe not," She said as she got up and went over to the window, "Keep an eye on him, I'd like to see how this turns out."

"Yes Kuyo-sama!" Kai said and vanished into the ceiling.

She looked to a photo of her with two other people, and placed it down, no need to dwell on it now. She had things that needed to get done!"

 **CHAPTER 2: DONE!**

 **Second chapter is done and over with! This has to be the one of the most time consuming chapters I made yet, took me four days of dealing with one thing after another, GODDAYMN!**

 **Other then that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Until the next Chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	3. Announcement

**Rosario Iron Announcement**

 **Crimson: Third one in a day? What are the odds?**

 **Moka: And your reasoning behind this is?**

 **Crimson: I don't feel like I'm doing as best as I could with this story and I could be doing better.**

 **Moka: Or you could just be using this as an excuse to piss around, like you have been for the last four to five months.**

 **Crimson: Moka? Please, shut it. I just feel that I could do a much better job with this story, I mean, this, as it is right now, is a mess I mean, Fem Saizo? Fem Kyou in the later chapters? What the fuck was I thinking?!**

 **Moka: Your a moron, get over it.**

 **Crimson: *Glares at her* If Tsukune wasn't here in the house I'd whack you upside the head with one of my wrenches.**

 **Moka: You won't because you love me.**

 **Crimson: I TOLLERATE, you, not love.**

 **Moka: You done?**

 **Crimson: Yeah, I've said my peace for right now at least. Thanks for listening guys.**


End file.
